Delta 259
Summary * Town Marshalls across Istaria now offer a series of quests that can be completed Daily. Rewards from these quests can be used to "re-purchased" quested items such as Tech Kits and Emblems. Additional items, such as those long vanished from the face of Aradoth, will be coming at a later date. * Ability changes for Dragons and some Biped schools to improve combat interactivity and enjoyment. * Loyalty Vaults, a series of vaults available beyond Vault X and costing Loyalty Tokens, are now available for purchase. Adventure Schools * Cherub's Song debuff is now known as "Soothed". * Cherub's Song ability now recycles every 3 minutes (down from 5), does life damage instead of crush, effects all monsters within 8 meters and has a 25% chance (up from 5). * Defend Other will be received at level 11 instead of 3. * Protectorate will be received at level 3 instead of 7. * Cleric's will have access to Power Strike starting at level 7 (and then every 20 levels there-after). * Cleric's will receive Multistrike II at level 78. * Berserk Rage buff is now known as Enraged and has an updated description. * Berserk Fatigue is now known as Fatigued and has an updated description. * Blessing of Istara buffs are now known as Minor, Major and Superior Blessings. * Blessings of Istara no longer conflict with other armor and health buffs and lasts for 60 seconds. * Knight of Creation Blessing of Istaria now recycles every 90 seconds (up from 5) and has a pre-delay instead of post-delay time. * Ulaven's Experimental Fire Shield now recycles every 180 seconds (down from 600). * Burning Fist I is now known as Burning Fist, recycles every 120 seconds (down from 600), has a 2.5 (25) post-delay, and does 25% greater damage on the initial hit. * Paladin's Life Strike ability now uses the Life skill. Dragon * Dragon Adventurer school now receives the Allowance of Power ability at levels 18, 38, 58, 78, and 98. * Allowance of Power augmentation is now known as "Allowed Power" and has an improved description. * Allowance of Power ability now recycles every 90 seconds (down from 180). * Dragon ability, Bite, is no longer considered a "magic" ability. * Dragon Fear ability is now known as Ferocious Roar and has a 90 second recycle (down from 180) * Ravage now recycles every 90 seconds (down from 120), but has an associated hoard cost (60, 120 and 240 per use). * Refreshing Breeze buff now only lasts 45 seconds, but heals 2x as much. * Refreshing Breeze ability now recycles every 180 seconds (down from 300), but has an associated hoard cost (25, 50, 75, 100, 125). Town Marshalls * Town Marshalls in New Trismus, Kion, Sslanis, Dalimond, Chiconis, New Rachival, Mahagra, Kirasanct, Dralk and Aughundell once again have quests that can be repeated once per 24 hour period. ** These quests are offered starting at level 6 and new ones are available every 5 levels there after. ** Quests have no level cap on them and so theoretically can be completed at any level after they're obtained. (NOTE: This is experimental to see how effective that feels. We may cap the levels they're available at some point based on player feedback and testing results.) ** Quests provide special tokens instead of coin as a reward. These tokens can be exchanged with the Town Marshalls for a variety of items. At this time, those items on each Town Marshall is limited, but plans to expand this system are in the works. They also give experience as a reward. (Presently these tokens are called "Tokens of Gratitude". This may just be a placeholder name, but it is what they are called for now.) ** Quests should all require you to kill 20 of a particular mob. Anything less than 20 is a bug and should be reported. * Steward Pratt in New Trismus has an introductory quest available to anyone who is at least lvl 6 that explains briefly how the quests work. Town Marshall Rewards * Replacement Emblems for most current titles are available from the Town Marshall vendors in exchange for Tokens of Gratitude. Emblems are divided by tier, so only T1 emblems are available on the T1 Town Marshalls, for example. Further, you must have completed the quest connected to the particular emblem before it can be used. * Technique Kits that were quest rewards are also available from the appropriate tier's Town Marshalls. These kits will still require that you have completed the appropriate quest before they can be used. Changes, Fixes and Additions * Anarie the Loyalty Vendor now offers four quests which players can acquire to upgrade their vaults beyond level X. These upgrade quests charge Loyalty Tokens instead of coin, but offer significant increases in both stack and bulk beyond the highest vault level. ** Loyalty Vault I - 320 Stacks, 168000 bulk, costs 8 Tokens ** Loyalty Vault II - 340 Stacks, 187000 bulk, costs 12 Tokens ** Loyalty Vault III - 360 Stacks, 207000 bulk, costs 18 Tokens ** Loyalty Vault IV - 380 Stacks, 228000 bulk, costs 24 Tokens * An Ornate Chest (opened with a standard key) now spawns in the Lesser Aradoth Deadlands. Players can loot a "ragged book" from it which (when used) begins the "Effigy of Merrasat" quest series with the quest "An Ancient Journal". This quest series was originally written and submitted YEARS ago by Galem Thawn (Seriously, back in 2006). It was adapted two years ago, but placed on hold for the Tier 3 Revamp since the bulk of the series takes place in Tier 3 lands. Note: Only this one quest in the series is in place at this moment. * Added a new quest "Infected Thorns" to Quartermaster Niiketz at the Eastern Outpost. This quest is available for players who have previously completed the "Deadly Thorns" quests and rewards a new weapon/claw tech kit (Virulent Venom). * Metal Reaping II potion will now consume itself on use. * Cedar Round Cross Shield and Maple Reinforced Round Shield will now give +7 block instead of +5. * Amulet and Scale tech kits of the Grand Magus now have a proper description and name modifier ("of the Magus"). * Fixed a typo in the description of formula "Expert Tech Kit: Undead Slayer" * Flattened plots in Guild: Aura. Glaciers and Central Valley. * Daily quests from the Island of Ice were missing their secondary experience and coin rewards and so would only give the reward once. This has been fixed so that players will be rewarded for repeating the quest. * Updated quest "Essence Harvesting Mastery IV: Collect 100 Tainted Pale Essence" to track the gathering of tainted essence. * The Empire has assigned Abby Bibbletonk as a new banker to Delgarath. * Miss Kattina has acquired some furniture for the Tavern in Delgarath. * Quest "Attunement to Island of Ice Expedition Camp" now properly attunes players to the correct pad. * Deleted two extra pads that were near the Expedition Camp on the Island of Ice. * Tulip Bulbs can now be applied to the Row of Tulips using the Istarian Army Knife as well as the Ingenuity Ability. * Guardian Golem Chip now has the correct icon. * Fixed the building icon and added a ceiling light-source to the Expedition Outpost Shack. * Fixed Gheniem the Peridot Golem's spawn so he'll once again appear on Saritova. * Stone Brick formulas no longer allow deconstruction of Bricks. * Added spawns of Brownback Stalkers to the region at the southern end of the Dalimond Peninsula. * The Empire constructed an outgoing teleporter in the guild community of Yumi. * The quest "Disgruntled Gnomes" will no longer automatically complete immediately after it started. * Master Metal Construction Sheeting and Jointing now have the proper requirements to scribe the formulas. * Changed the quest "Rare Foods: Snap Dragon" so that it requires unprocessed Mandrake. * Gambling in Istaria has been outlawed in Istaria. Players will no longer be allowed to build gambling dens on their plots. (Existing structures will remain unchanged.) * All spring plot objects (pots, plants and trellis walls) now have a 3:1 resource requirement ratio for minimum skill and 2:1 for optimal skill on standard resources. * Single Black and Pink Tulips now require a Tulip Bulb to construct. * Racial Murals now have a 3:1 resource requirement ratio for minimum skill and a 2:1 for optimal skill on standard resources. * Fireworks will once again consume themselves when used. * Quest "Expanding The Date Farm" now points you west instead of north. * Blasta Heyga's Date Bar Recipe formula is no longer tradeable. * Date Bars now have a 30 second recycle. * Updated the coin values of Tier 6 tech comps so that they were higher than T5 comps. * Re-valued Tier 4 obsolete tech comps so that their coin value was no higher than the highest T4 comp. * Re-valued Tier 6 obsolete tech comps so that their coin value matches that of existing Tier 6 comps (this includes Ghost Vapors who had a 0 coin value and could not be traded at all). * Ahala Bruttien now sells Crystal Vial formulas for the correct pricing - 50s, 100s, and 200s. * Elvish Delight listed Millie's Apple Pie as a required component to consume, which was incorrect and has been removed. * Adjusted the spawn rate of Indestructible Fyakki in the Eastern Deadlands. * Surtheim the Fire Elemental is now greatly increased in power and deadliness. * Snowballs and Packed Snowballs will now consume themselves properly when used. Special Notes * Rewards for the repeatable Town Marshall quests are still being added. A partial list has been added for testing purposes and are subject to change as time goes by. Category:Delta